The Company of Wolves
by Lonestarr
Summary: All guys want some action. Tonight, he's getting too much. (This story teeters on the brink of an 'M', but I really think it'll get more notice as a 'T'.)
1. Looking for a Girl

Disclaimer: "Total Drama Island" is a show. That's all I got.

The young woman set the multitude of shopping bags down on the floor next to her bed. She tossed her dark hair back in exhaustion. Sure, she loved to shop, but with each daily excursion, the thought dawned on her like a rain cloud: she'd eventually have to return home.

Every time she stepped back into her penthouse, it felt smaller and smaller to her. Was it really worth being married if she did not love her husband? Of course, considering the fortune to which she had access, love hardly mattered.

She sat down at her vanity mirror and checked herself out. She smiled, beaming at the fact that her beauty was all-natural. Still, she longed for the freedom that the night could bring.

Specifically, tomorrow night.

She remembered seeing a package in the living room. Wasting no time, she scrambled and grabbed the rectangular box.

With a tenacity one wouldn't expect from a woman like her, she tore open the packaging, making short work of the box and the packing peanuts.

She glanced down at the item in her hands and smiled widely.

She whipped out her cell phone and hit a button. It helped to have friends on 'redial'.

"_Hello?"_

"I got it."

"_That's great."_

"It certainly is", she said, twirling the handle with her free hand. "I cannot wait for tomorrow."

"_See you then."_

The woman hung up her phone. Another smile curled her scarlet lips.

* * *

Anyone who worked in an office would certainly recognize the maze of cubicles that its employees are forced to toil in forty hours a week. A small percentage of them went uncluttered by family photos or third-place bowling trophies.

In that minority, there was a dark-haired young man - modestly handsome, but awkward - who filled out forms on his computer while also talking on the phone, with nary a distraction to offend the eye.

"Thank you for calling AT & Love. This is Trent. How can I help you?"

"_Yes, I have a problem"_, croaked what was obviously an old-lady voice from someone who was neither old nor a lady.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"_Well, my grandson is lying in a hospital bed. He's dying from terminal notlaiditus."_

A pair of giggling male voices chorused at the end of the sentence. Trent rolled his eyes. Clearly, he was used to such nonsense.

"_He spent eighty hours a week working and never had his jimmy waxed."_

Trent dropped his finger on the receiver.

"_Not hanging up on a customer, are we?"_

Trent spun around, finding himself face-to-face with an older man, looking quite sharp with his suit and his mustache.

"Certainly not, Mr. Husk. Just a wrong number. A very wrong number."

* * *

At last, 5:00pm rolled around. Trent loved his job, but what he loved significantly more was getting to unwind at home.

"_Yo, Trent!"_

…if he could just make the elevator. Trent fast-walked toward the crowd of people gathering into the car.

He was sardined along with twelve others inside one car and sighed in relief as the doors closed, no sign of who he was escaping.

The car traveled down six floors before settling on the ground floor. The people scattered into the lobby toward the exit. Trent was among them, eager to enjoy the commute home.

Trent wasn't three steps away from the elevator when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hey!" The hand belonged to Geoff. A lanky guy with a mop of blonde hair. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were pretty much always undone, except when the boss was around. He was all about having a good time. One got the sense that he worked at AT & Love because he had to get a job of some kind. Sorting mail allowed him the free time he desired to goof off.

"Hey", Trent replied with a lack of eagerness.

"Did you get my call?"

"I got it. It almost got me in trouble."

Trent started toward the exit. Geoff rushed to catch up with him.

"Don't be so uptight. You should go out with us and have some fun."

"I really don't know about that. There's a full moon out tonight. It always brings out the weirdos."

Geoff spun Trent around. "And what are you planning to do? Go home, watch TV, nuke a frozen dinner, surf the web, rub one out and go to bed?"

Trent blew a raspberry. "No", he said, hoping to cover the fact that his co-worker had described his exact post-work routine.

"Then let's go out, fuck shit up!" Geoff threw his hands up to emphasize his point.

"I don't know. I don't want to get in any trouble."

"Fucking shit up is just an expression, Trent."

"I know. It's just that…I'd rather not get the crap kicked out of me."

"Oh, come on. That only happens on ladies night and the girl has to pay. What's the matter? Afraid of a little fun?"

Trent weighed the options in his mind: succumb to the routine or break loose? He shrugged. "Fine."

"Awesome! Meet me at Electro Light's at 8:00."

"Okay." Trent walked off, nervousness growing in him.

"This is gonna be the wildest night of your life!"

* * *

Electro Light's on a Friday night. One of the hottest hot spots in town. Young people of all ages gathered to drink, hook up or just chill out.

Trent tried his damnedest not to look too out of place, but given the way he nursed the beer that Geoff ordered for him, it was quite a challenge.

Trent cast a glance toward his co-worker. He was in his element. As annoyed as he could be by Geoff's…bohemian attitude toward his job, he couldn't help but envy him a little.

The confidence he expressed as he chucked a quarter into a full glass and then downed it…Trent wished that he could be so magnetic, so confident.

He studied the group of people gathered around Geoff. The only others he recognized were DJ and Harold, both of whom worked at AT & Love (and, likely, were the other voices in the background of the phone call). Good guys, if barely more determined in their work.

The rest, Trent figured, were regulars that Geoff knew very well.

He took another sip from his beer and glanced around. His gaze stopped at the end of the bar.

A woman sat on a stool, idly gazing into the distance. She wore a purple dress that hugged her modest curves. She traced a finger around the rim of her glass. Her hair - dark, but with aquamarine highlights - barely touched her shoulders. She wore a scowl on her face, but Trent thought she'd be even prettier with a smile.

Trent started to get up from his stool. He stopped long enough for the cushion of the seat to re-inflate. He thought back to the many times that a pretty girl caught his eye…and the many slaps he endured in the bargain.

Then again, there was something…mystical about her. He couldn't help but think that, if he didn't act now, the next time he saw her would be walking down the street, arm in arm with another guy.

With a shrug and a sigh, Trent took a huge sip of liquid courage and approached the mystery girl. He sat in the stool next to her.

The girl said nothing as Trent settled in.

"Hello."

The girl took a mild sniff of the air. She sniffed again, but this time, it seemed to strike her as unpleasant. She turned to Trent, a deep fury in her eyes.

"Stay away from me!"

"But-"

The girl pushed him away. She glanced toward the exit. Two women entered the club. Both very pretty. One of them had curly red hair and an unbalanced look in her green eyes. The other had dark skin and short brown hair.

The odd thing was that they sniffed the air around them.

The young woman shoved Trent away and bolted for the ladies' room.

Trent glanced toward Geoff and his fellow revelers. Trent thought to himself, 'what the hell did I do?', followed closely by 'what do I do?' and soon after, 'should I tell them where I'm going?'

He felt something with that girl and if she really wanted nothing to do with him, he felt that he deserved an answer why.

With a downing of the rest of his drink (and a bit of wincing; alcohol had never agreed with him), Trent rushed for the ladies' room.

The ladies' room caught Trent off-guard; it was a lot cleaner than the men's room. Thankfully for him, it was also empty.

He felt a breeze from an open window. He hurried toward the window and peered out. He saw the girl running as fast as she could.

Trent tore himself away and hurried out. Had he not been in such a hurry, he'd have seen what looked like claw marks dug into the pane of the window.

* * *

Trent rushed out of Electro Light's faster than Geoff could wonder where he was going. From the ladies' room window, he saw the girl go down the street. Merlin Street.

Trent couldn't help but be nervous. He'd read in the newspapers left on the trains all about what that street contained: murder, prostitution, homeless wanderers, abandoned buildings. And then, there were rumors of wolf howls being heard near there.

Trent shuddered a little as his mind raced with possibilities. Could this girl have been a killer, a hooker, homeless?

As he passed an alley, he thought about what might happen if he caught up with her. Would she be happy to see him? Would they run into more trouble? Would he end up in a bathtub full of ice with a nasty stitch around where his kidney ought to be?

As he got further down the street, he almost swore he heard wolf howls in the distance. He shook his head.

Another wolf howl. That one, Trent was sure he heard. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. That actually sounded pretty close. He ran as fast as he could…

…running right into a ragged-looking homeless man.

The man's features twisted into a scowl. "What do you think you're doing on my turf, eh?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Trent backed off carefully. He was out of his element and he knew it, but he didn't wish to provoke the man further.

"Yeah, you'd better!" The homeless man adjusted his tuque and shambled off.

Trent exhaled and continued up the sidewalk. Stopping at the corner of Merlin and Pasquale, he glanced a block ahead and could see nothing but vacant lots on either side of the street.

Trent glanced around him. Had he lost the trail of that mysterious, alluring girl?

He kicked up some dirt in frustration and let out a muttered grunt. Maybe, this was a fool's errand.

Trent turned back around, his hands in his pockets. What a waste of a night. He stalked back the way he came.

The full moon shined down on him, as if to mock him for his foolish pursuits.

He glanced idly down an alley and saw a brief flash. It was the girl. Before he could yell to her, his voice caught in his throat at the sight:

Wolves. Two honest-to-God, snarling, covered in hair, comma-hungry-like-the wolves.

Trent ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the alley, knocking past empty boxes and assorted bits of refuse.

As he rounded the corner onto Koll Street, Trent found that the wolves disappeared. Did they vanish into thin air? Did they know they were being followed?

He peered ahead and saw the girl duck into a building just up the street. To Trent's surprise, the building looked uninhabitable, like it should've been torn down years ago.

Still, he did see the girl go in. Trent threw the door open and went inside.

* * *

The girl walked down a long hallway, looking very ashamed with herself. Trent glanced at her from the other end.

"Hello!", he called out to her.

The girl turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again." Trent ran up to the girl, who turned her back on him.

"You made a real mistake coming here."

"What do you mean?"

"You-" The girl turned to her left. Footsteps…more than one set…rapidly approaching. "You need to leave _now_." The girl stomped away.

Trent grabbed her arm. "But-"

"I said '_**now**_'!", she demanded, an otherworldly growl in her voice.

The girl slipped her arm out of his grasp and ran upstairs. Before he could protest, he saw the door open.

Trent slipped through an open door in the hallway and closed it behind him.

Four women walked in, one after the other. A dark-haired woman with Asian features took the lead. Right behind her was a blue-eyed blonde with a bubbly demeanor. The dark-skinned brunette from the bar followed behind them. She ran a hand through her brown hair. Bringing up the rear was her compatriot, the redhead with an odd glint in her eyes.

Trent slowly stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. He tiptoed toward the stairwell.

He glanced up and heard a door close some five floors up. Trent was amazed that anyone could've scaled the stairs in what must've been about 30 seconds.

Trent glanced through the window of the door. He saw the girl of his dreams distinctly uncomfortable amongst the other women, who looked happy. He could swear that he saw the brunette give his girl a reassuring smile.

Trent's eyes widened as he saw the girls strip off their clothes. He had to admit that, even though he was a little uneasy at the show of immodesty, they all had nice bodies.

The light of the full moon shined through a window. The girls all seemed to be drawn to the light like moths to a flame.

The dark-haired girl started to change first. She wore a big smile as her face stretched into a muzzle, her nose darkening as it extended. Her gums bled as her teeth grew into flesh-rending fangs. Her ears became pointed and moved atop her head.

Her hands and feet stretched out into paws, from which claws grew. Fur covered her whole body, which gained musculature. Her eyes glowed a creepy blood red. The most disturbing aspect was the fact that, despite the twisting and cracking of her bones throughout, her smile never wavered…almost like the change was arousing to her.

Topping the transformation off was a tail that snaked out at the base of her spine. The only remnant of her humanity was her dark hair, which gave her a strangely attractive quality.

The other girls followed suit. Each of them groaned a little as their bodies shifted, bones cracking, fur growing, muscles filling out.

The transformations finished. The girls - now bipedal werewolves - wagged their tails and howled in elation…

All except for Trent's would-be date. She stood with her arms folded.

A bell tolled in the distance. The wolves turned toward her. The dark-haired girl gave her an oddly human look of disapproval.

Her muzzle shrank into her head, giving her back her human face.

"Gwen, it's all of us, or none of us."

Trent mouthed the word 'Gwen' to himself.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine", she moaned. Trent watched as this girl - Gwen - got down on all fours.

A groan emanated from her throat. A muzzle grew from her mouth, stretching her face. Her ears twitched as they lengthened and pointed.

She dug her developing claws into the floor. Her arms and legs cracked as they grew out. Her hands and feet became paws. Dark fur sprouted in waves on her body. A tail snaked out from the base of her spine.

She raised her head. Her scream of pain turned into a howl.

The dark-haired wolf, having regained its full lupine appearance, nodded. "GOOD", it growled.

The pack howled in unison.


	2. Looking for a Virgin

The dark-haired wolf's howl melted into an irritated groan as her lupine features retreated, revealing her human face.

"How can it be so hard to find a virgin these days?"

Gwen followed in reverting her head to human form. "It is a shame. Too bad there weren't any around." She gulped discreetly.

The redhead was the next to change back. "You sure, Gwen, 'cause I saw some guy trying to get with you at the bar-"

"He was dirty. That's why I told him to stay away from me."

The brunette wolf paced around to Gwen's side. "I was there. I could smell the other bitches on him."

"See? Courtney backs me up."

"Damnit!"

The blonde wolf turned to the dark-haired one, her human looks returning. "Heather, why do we even need a virgin? They're _soooooo_ boring."

Heather rolled her eyes, not a new action when listening to the blonde. "Because this dagger-" which she pointed at with her paw. "-plus that moon-" pointed at with her other paw. "-plus a virgin sacrifice equals eternal night."

Obtaining the dagger wasn't easy, as it was to be displayed in a museum halfway across the world. On top of that, a meeting time on the night of a full moon where the girls could meet up inconspicuously was a challenge.

"Eternal night? That's really gonna conflict with my Monday morning facial."

Heather topped this with another eye-roll.

* * *

Trent was aghast. Werewolves…plotting eternal night? He was aware of his limitations and he knew that this was not something he would - or could - handle on his own.

He tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as he could.

* * *

The red-haired wolf started to sniff the air, her wolf nose growing out of her human face. Her tracking skills were second to none.

Heather glanced toward her. "What is it?"

"I smell something." Another deep sniff. "Check that. I smell some_one_."

* * *

Trent was about past the third floor when he heard the door above him fly open. A mild growl quickly followed.

No reason for stealth now, he figured. Trent darted down the stairs, holding onto the railing as best as he could.

The red-haired wolf leapt down, grabbing onto the rails of the stairwell. She continued downward, pouncing on the young man before he could grab the doorknob to the door of the second floor.

She pinned him down with her claws. Her muzzle shrank into her face.

The girl-wolf smiled at him and ran her lolling tongue over his face. "You taste good. Wanna taste me?"

"_Izzy!"_, Heather called from above.

"What? I'm just having some fun."

"Have fun on your own time. This is serious."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hoisted Trent onto his feet and walked him back upstairs. Out the side of her mouth, she lapped at his ear and smiled.

* * *

Izzy dropped Trent in front of the other girl-wolves. Heather stepped forward, a wicked smile on her face. "What do we have here? A spy?"

"That's the guy from the bar!" Gwen paled at Izzy's pronouncement.

Heather pressed her hairy body against Trent. "So, are you familiar with the story of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?" Heather ran a claw along Trent's neck. "Spoiler warning: it didn't turn out too well for the boy."

"If you let me go, I promise I'll never say anything about this to anyone."

"Now, now. We don't have to let you go to know you'll keep that promise."

A smile spread across Izzy's face as she shifted back to her human form. "Can't we have some fun with him before?"

Lindsay took an elevator glance at Trent, opting to have a human head on her wolf body. "Yeah. He's kinda hot."

Heather groan-growled. "Shit, you two want to wear neon signs advertising your failing marriages?"

Trent backed into a corner. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Heather kissed his forehead. "Corpses don't talk, sweetie."

Having had enough, Gwen hurried in front of her fellow wolves, blocking them from Trent. She shifted her head back to human. "Wait. If he says he won't talk, don't you think we ought to trust him?"

"What, do you know this guy?"

"He has an honest face." Gwen turned to Trent, her eyes urging him to look honest. Trent acquiesced.

Courtney nudged Gwen. "TALK."

"No."

"NOW!"

Gwen groaned as she and Courtney snuck off to the side, away from the other wolves.

Courtney shifted her head into a human one. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"I know you're in love with this guy."

"Yeah. So?"

"So the pack will tear him to shreds. They'll probably make _you_ do it."

"This is kind of a big deal. I think he might be the one."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You really want to be reminded of what happened to the other wolves who went against the pack? Zoey? Dawn? Bridgette? Eva, and she had silver bullets!"

In the midst of this conversation, Izzy slunk over to Trent, a hungry look in her eyes. She grinned as she scaled his body.

"What the hell are you doing?", Heather demanded.

Izzy responded by burying her head in the crook of Trent's neck and giving it a huge sniff.

"I've got good news, girls."

"That rash cleared up", Lindsay piped in. Yet another eye-roll from the alpha.

"He's a virgin."

Gwen's ears twitched at Izzy's discovery. "You sure about that?"

"Izzy's nose never lies."

"Never gets stuffed up, either." Izzy's face stretched into a lupine muzzle and returned to sniffing Trent's neck.

"Aaaah! Cold!"

"Izzy!"

With a pout, Izzy shifted back into full wolf. "PARTY. POOPER."

"Deal with it."

Gwen stepped forward, seemingly about to say something. Courtney, shifting back to full wolf, grabbed her tail. "Ouch!"

"NO."

"Ladies, we have a virgin. Now, the fun can begin." Heather capped off her declaration with a hearty howl. Her fellow pack members joined her, though Gwen's howl wasn't quite as full.

"Heather!"

The alpha's howl died down. "What?"

"I'd like to volunteer to tie down the sacrifice."

Heather scowled. "You know, you've been acting weird all night. To be honest, you act weird every night, and not the readily identifiable kind of weird like her." She pointed at Izzy, who was scratching her ears with her hind paw…in human form.

"Sorry. I thought I got rid of them all."

"The kind of weird like you're hiding something." It was true. Gwen had never been much for this kind of life and got her enjoyment out of being alone. "Still, I'm liking this burst of initiative."

Gwen went to work, tying Trent's arms and legs with rope. Trent struggled mightily to free himself. Heather grabbed his jaw.

"You might want to be careful while she's tying you up. You could make a wrong move and get your throat cut." Heather extended a claw and lightly ran it across Trent's neck.

Trent stopped moving. Gwen extended her claw and cut through the binding around Trent's feet.

Gwen made her way next to Courtney, a smile on her face for the first time that night.

The dark-haired wolf made her way to the book, flipping it open with her paw. She turned the pages with her paw. She kept flipping back and forth, not quite finding the right one.

She shifted her paws into fingers and flipped to page 147. She forced herself to speak the first sentence. "SHIT."

Gwen smiled a little too much for Courtney's taste. "WHAT. DO?"

She shook her head. "KNOT."

Heather shifted her body into a human form, grasping the book in one hand and the dagger in the other.

"_Audite meus placitum, infusio is lux lucis, tribuo nos totus eternus nox noctis_."

Heather raised the dagger, pointed at Trent's heart.

The other wolves glanced on. Gwen gritted her teeth.

Trent's eyes widened at the dagger above him. He groaned as he struggled with his ropes. His hands were bound tightly. He wriggled his legs within the rope that bound them. The rope split apart.

Not bothering to question how it happened, Trent took off running.

Heather started growling, her wolf teeth bared. Surprisingly, she spoke in an even and reasonable tone. "I want him back. Now. You can hurt him a little, but not too much. If he dies before I can kill him, I'm gonna want to kill _somebody_."

Izzy and Lindsay rushed out the door. Courtney reluctantly followed them.

Before Gwen could walk out…"…and speaking of hurting someone…"

Heather rushed over to Gwen and, her hand sprouting claws, smacked her across the room.

"Did you think that was smart, letting our virgin escape?"

"Maybe, you got a faulty rope. Ever think of that?"

Heather took another swipe at Gwen's face. Gwen blocked it. Extending her other hand in the same feral fashion, Heather scraped at Gwen's midsection, leaving three bloody claw marks.

Gwen grabbed at her fresh wounds. Heather wrapped her hand around Gwen's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"It really is too bad that you aren't a virgin. Right now, I have no problem with killing you."

"Then…do it", Gwen sputtered.

Heather smirked as she let Gwen go. "Nah. Having you alive is more fun than having you dead."

* * *

Trent panted heavily as he made his way to the first floor. He stared ahead to the front door and ran like hell.

He reached for the door handle, but it pulled away before he could grab it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" It was the same homeless guy Trent ran into minutes earlier.

"Trying to leave." Trent rushed past him, but he threw Trent against the door.

"Why would you even be here in the first place?"

"Long story."

"Who cares? You need to get lost."

"We both do." Trent grabbed the homeless guy's hand, but he rudely snatched it back.

"Don't touch me! You got a lot of nerve, eh? Running into me, grabbing my hand and invading my private property."

"Forget this. I'm leaving."

"Good. Great! Finally, I can get some peace a-" The homeless man's body went limp. Blood developed on the front of his dirty shirt. Five claws ripped a hole clean through his chest and held his heart in front of him.

Trent recoiled at this gruesome act. Izzy pulled the heart back through the homeless man's body.

"Too bad this guy was so heartless", Izzy said as she let his body drop. A silver necklace around his neck flew onto his face.

Lindsay and Courtney rolled their eyes. They each grabbed one of Trent's arms and walked him back toward the stairwell.

Trent slipped his foot into the chain of the necklace and snatched it off, grasping it with his toes.

Izzy trailed behind them, eating the man's heart like an apple.

* * *

Trent fell to the ground. He glanced over to Gwen, the wounds in her abdomen still fresh.

Heather picked him up with one paw. He glared at her, suspecting that she inflicted the damage.

"Now, do you see the futility of resistance, virgin?"

Had Trent possessed the strength and the nerve, he'd have answered her question with a good bout of punches and kicks. As he had neither, the best he could manage was a vicious scowl.

"How much time do we have?"

Lindsay checked her phone. The phone in her wolf paw threatened to crack. She gasped through her wolfen snout and outstretched her paws. Her dainty hands returned, looking very odd at the ends of her muscular, hairy arms.

"Huh. Thought I saved that Candy Crush game."

"Lindsay!", Heather growled.

"Twenty to midnight." Her tone was more annoyed than frightened.

Heather nodded her head. In one fluid motion, she lifted Trent with one paw and tossed the dagger toward Gwen with the other.

"How are your wounds, Gwen?"

Gwen checked her abdomen. Barely even scratched. "They're gone."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I'm feeling Shakespearean, tonight." Heather tightened her grip on Trent's neck. "I think you like this guy, so here's how it's going to be…" Gwen's breath caught in her throat. She had a feeling that whatever came out of the alpha's mouth next would not be good. "Stick him or you _both_ die.".


	3. Looking for a Reason

"What?" Gwen was incredulous at Heather's request. She knew deep down that Courtney was right, but she tried to tell herself that it wouldn't actually happen.

Heather dug her claws into Trent's flesh, drawing drops of blood. "Please don't make me repeat myself."

"Don't…do it", Trent choked out, struggling as best as possible to loosen Heather's grip.

Courtney glanced between Trent and Gwen, worried. Izzy grinned, eager at the prospect of bloodshed and Lindsay busied herself with her phone.

"Fine! I'll do it", Gwen cried, the fight all but gone from her voice.

"Good choice." Heather dropped Trent to the floor. He coughed, the air returning to his lungs.

Heather grabbed the rope and tied Trent's hands together, leaving a length of rope free. She grabbed the length, pulling him along.

She extended her leg, tripping him. He fell to the floor with a groan.

Heather glanced down at him. "Better not try anything, hot stuff. I can strip the flesh off a human in under 30 seconds." She looked up at Gwen. "And I'm not the only one, am I?"

A scowl momentarily crossed Gwen's face as she met the alpha's gaze. She crossed over to Trent's left side and kneeled next to him.

"Finally, if there are no further cock-ups, we can proceed."

Gwen blinked away tears as Heather raised the book.

Trent shook his head. "Please, don't do this."

Heather groaned. "Why are you still whining, virgin? These are the worst last words I've ever heard."

"Okay, I get it. I know I'm a virgin. It wasn't intentional. I've just been unlucky in love." Trent looked up at Gwen. "Well, I _was_." Caught off-guard by this, Gwen smiled through her tears.

"Well, that's really sweet. Seriously, lovely and touching and-" Heather punched Trent in the stomach. He opened his mouth to yell, which allowed Heather the opportunity she wanted to stuff his shirt in his mouth. "I've been married six years. Trust me when I say romance is dead…just like you."

Heather opened the book. "_Audite meus placitum, infusio is lux lucis, tribuo nos totus eternus nox noctis._"

Gwen raised the dagger. She couldn't bring herself to blink away her tears any more than she could bring herself to lower the knife.

Heather changed into her wolf form and glared murderously at Gwen. "NOW!"

There were so many tears in her eyes, she couldn't see Trent's body…

…nor could she see the figure rushing toward her. Gwen shut her eyes as she plunged the knife downward. The blade tore into flesh.

Gwen opened her eyes. If she was upset before, she was downright inconsolable now.

The dagger stuck out of Courtney's back, embedded in her left side, right next to her heart.

Gwen glanced down at Courtney, who extended her pinky to a hook. Gwen, tearfully, hooked her own pinky with the brunette's.

Courtney's pinky slipped out of Gwen's grip, the last movement she would ever make.

"_Goddamnit!"_

Heather's curse snapped Gwen out of her mourning. Heather, wearing her human head, snatched the dagger out of Courtney's body.

"Too bad Courtney wasn't a virgin." Heather raised the dagger. Gwen charged at her, claws extended. Heather reverted to wolf form in defense.

Gwen swung wildly at Heather, scratching, biting and hitting her. The attack caused Heather to drop the dagger.

Izzy jumped on the two of them, gleefully nipping at Gwen. Lindsay groaned as she set her phone down and leapt into the fray, scratching at who she thought was Gwen.

"GET. OFF!"

Heather knocked Lindsay aside. Trent shook Courtney's lifeless corpse off of him and rose to his feet, the necklace slipping from between his toes onto the floor.

With blazing speed, the alpha rushed into Trent's path and raised her claw, back-handing Trent into a wall.

Trent grunted as he fell to the floor. He tried to move, but couldn't. He was paralyzed.

Heather picked up the dagger. Gwen charged at her once again. This time, Heather refused to relinquish the blade.

Heather jammed the dagger into Gwen's shoulder. Gwen growled in pain.

Gwen snarled as she grabbed the dagger and jammed it into Heather's shoulder.

Izzy leapt onto the two of them, jiggling the dagger out of Heather. She lapped at the blood on the blade.

So ensconced were Heather and Gwen in their scuffle, they didn't see Lindsay still on the floor.

The wolves tripped over her, falling through the rickety floorboards.

As the building was in great disrepair, the floorboards were always on the verge of falling apart, something the pack discovered as they fell all the way to the first floor.

However, one wolf managed to hang on to the floorboards of the fourth floor. She climbed with all her might, digging her claws into the boards.

She pulled herself up and glanced toward the hole in the fifth floor. She leapt up and dug her claws into the boards. She pulled herself up and gained some footing.

She spotted Trent's prone body lying in the next room. She ran toward it and peered down at him.

She ran her paw along his face.

At this contact, Trent forced himself to open his eyes. He smiled as best as he could, given the crippling pain. "Gwen."

Gwen, forgetting her wolf strength, wrapped Trent in a hug.

Trent yelled, still in pain.

"SORRY."

"It's okay." Trent groaned. It clearly pained him to speak, but he decided to get this all out, as he assumed he didn't have much time left. "I should've left like you told me. So, you're a wolf? That doesn't matter. I really like-"

Gwen put a claw to his lip. She shook her head. "NO." She grabbed him by his shoulders. "SORRY."

Confusion twisted Trent's face. Gwen opened her jaw and clamped her teeth down on his shoulder blade. Trent yelled again as blood and drool trailed down his body.

* * *

Heather was still dazed at having fallen through the floor. Thankfully, Izzy and Lindsay were there to break her fall.

She briefly shifted her head back to a human one as she straightened out. "Gwen may not be a virgin, but she's going under that dagger tonight!"

Heather bolted for the stairwell, growling and panting the whole way up.

* * *

Gwen turned toward the doorway, her ears twitching a little. She knew who was coming.

She tossed Trent over her shoulder and secured him with one arm. She glanced down the series of holes.

She took a few steps back and got a running start. She leapt down the hole and, with her free arm, she dug into the floorboards. She tossed Trent onto the floor and climbed onto it herself.

Heather ripped the door open and peered around. Bypassing the small puddle of blood and drool, she took a slight sniff and stepped into the next room.

She glanced down the hole, taking another sniff. She jumped down to the third floor and took off on all fours.

Jarred by Heather's movement, the necklace slipped between the floorboards.

* * *

The room carried a faint residual air of cleaning products. Gwen set Trent's body down and crushed the inside doorknob before closing the door behind her.

"_Who does she think she is?"_

Gwen stopped and turned behind her.

She ran to the various doors on either side of the hallway. All locked. She outstretched a paw and swiped the knob off of a door and ran inside.

"_Do you hear something?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe, the wind. Maybe, a scary ghost. Maybe, my stomach. Probably should've eaten that homeless guy, but I think he went bad."_

Izzy and Lindsay opened the door. While Lindsay was back in human form, Izzy opted to retain her human head on her wolf body.

"Y'know, Heather's not gonna be too happy about you being out of wolf form."

"I know, but, to be honest, I don't like being a wolf more than I have to." Lindsay counted off the points on her fingers. "There's the fur and the changing and the food. I was on a fast the week of a full moon a couple years ago. It so messed me up!"

"Better not let Heather hear you."

"What she doesn't know... Besides, the breeze is kind of nice."

The two of them passed a room with a giant hole where the doorknob should be.

Izzy's canine nose grew out of her face as she took a sniff.

"What?"

Izzy put a finger to her lips, making the 'shush' sign to Lindsay. Izzy threw the door open. Gwen shoved her aside and loped away as fast as she could.

Lindsay groaned as she wolfed out and gave chase after her.

Izzy turned on her heel to follow, only to turn in the other direction. She sniffed deeply. "VIRGIN."

* * *

There was a window at the end of the hall. Gwen was running so fast, she failed to notice a loose floorboard that caught her lower paw. She tripped and rolled onto her back.

Lindsay rushed up to her and pinned her. She shifted her head back to human form. "Where is he?"

Gwen shifted back herself. "Why should I tell you?"

"Heather's gonna find him, anyway."

"And when she does, you're still gonna be number two."

"That'll still put me in a better place than you'll be."

Gwen wrapped her legs around the blonde and thrust her head through the window. She flipped over and took off like a shot.

* * *

Izzy sniffed around the door to the supply closet. She swiped the handle off of the door and threw the door open.

It was empty.

She growled and slammed the door. Izzy watched as it swung back open. There was a hole in the ceiling. The building was so rundown, it couldn't be said for certain if the hole was fresh or if it had been there for years.

* * *

Izzy rushed down the hall until she came upon the broken window. Surprisingly, there was no Lindsay stuck in it. However, there was broken glass all around.

Her lupine features shrank into her face. "Lindsay, you around here?"

No answer. Did she leave? Heather would not have liked that very much.

Izzy hurried toward the window and opened it. She stuck her head out.

* * *

Heather trod the halls of the third floor. She was exhausted. She'd ripped apart every floor looking for Trent, but he seemed to be gone. Gwen also seemed to be missing. She jammed the dagger in the side of the wall.

"Oh, Heather, thank God."

"Where's…why are you out of wolf form?"

"Never mind that. Come with me."

Heather followed the young woman to the broken window. Their compatriot lied next to the window, a bloody shard of glass sticking out of their neck.

For the first time that night, Heather collapsed, shocked at what happened.

"I tried to stop Gwen, but she said she didn't care."

Heather dug her claws into the wall, scratching chunks of it out.

* * *

Thanks to a failed science experiment conducted by former tenants, the elevator had been broken for years. Still, it made for a decent hiding place if one needed it…as Gwen currently did.

Gwen kept her breathing low, so as not to attract any notice. Sharing Lindsay's point-of-view, she had reverted to human form. She crouched in the fetal position and cried to herself.

Gwen glanced up as the metal of the doors creaked. A pair of claws ripped the door open. Heather wore a twisted smile on her face.

"Gwen."

"Heather."

"I'm disappointed in you. It's one thing to fall for our sacrifice, but to kill a fellow pack member…"

"I couldn't see that that was Courtney!"

"What?" Heather shook her head. "No, and are you really still hung up about that?" Gwen's hand grew to a wolf's paw that she balled into a fist. "No. I'm talking about…"

Heather's body went limp. Gwen recoiled at the tip of the dagger sticking out of her chest, through her heart.

The young woman pulled the dagger out of Heather, letting her fall to the floor. "Is it just me or does she talk _way_ too much?"


	4. Looking for a Victim

Gwen crouched away from Heather's lifeless body. She glanced up at the assailant. "Lindsay? Why?"

Lindsay ran the dagger along Heather's shoulder, wiping the blood off. "It's like you said: eternal night happens, I'm still number two. I found the dagger, I saw an opening and I went for it." She sighed. "I've always wanted to be alpha."

"The whole pack is dead. Who exactly are you going to be alpha to?"

"Oh, Gwen, you think so small. There's a whole world of people out there, people to turn into wolves and I will rule them all."

"What do you even know about leading a wolf pack? You don't even pump your own gas."

"You know, you'd think that there were bigger things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

Lindsay smiled, but this was far from the bubbly socialite smile she wore so often in her human guise. This smile dripped with malice. "There's still a virgin on the loose."

* * *

"_And that's something else that would make me a good alpha: I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, especially when it comes to thinning the herd."_

"_You killed the other girls?"_

"_Well, I had help with most of them, but Eva was all me. Killed with her own silver bullets. Tell me that's not hilarious!"_

In the midst of this, the door in the ceiling of the elevator car was slightly ajar, as if someone had made their way up there.

The door flew open, a mild growl emanating from behind it.

* * *

Lindsay dragged Gwen by her hair down the hall. Gwen shifted to wolf form to break away, but Lindsay, her arm growing to wolf strength, kicked her legs from under her.

"Gwen, I don't want to kill you, but you really should think before you tell me 'no'."

Gwen changed her head to human form. "What possible reason would I need to join you?"

"What else do you have in your life? _Who_ else do you have? No family, no love life to speak of. Really, it's me or nothing."

Gwen scowled up at Lindsay. "I'll take nothing."

Lindsay extended her paw. "Do you miss Courtney?" She reared it back, ready to swipe. "Good to know."

A claw-tipped paw dug into Lindsay's flesh. She yelled a little and turned around, causing her to drop the dagger.

She stared in awe at what was behind her. It was a bipedal wolf creature, but with black hair on its head. Interestingly, it was built much like a male.

The wolf stared straight at Lindsay, drool dripping from its jaws. "LET. HER. GO!"

Gwen took a good look at the creature. "Trent."

"Virgin?! You turned out hot! I almost hate how much I'm going to enjoy this." Lindsay's face pushed out into a lupine snout. Hair grew out of her body. A tail swished out just above her backside. Muscles appeared all over. "ALMOST."

Lindsay pounced on Trent, her claws digging into his neck. With a growl, Trent knocked her arms away and smacked her ears with his balled fists.

Lindsay grabbed her ears and growled in pain. Taking advantage of the distraction. Trent crouched his body backwards and launched his body, feet first, at Lindsay's torso.

Lindsay grasped her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. As she struggled to regain her breath, she glanced over to the dagger on the floor.

Trent stood up on his lupine feet. Gwen ran up to him. He turned toward her suddenly, his growling softening at seeing her.

"Are you all right?"

"FINE."

"You sure? I feel like I ruined your life with this-" Trent tossed Gwen aside as Lindsay charged toward him, dagger bared.

Trent bolted past Lindsay, knocking her down. Lindsay started to chase him, but turned toward Gwen.

Gwen changed to full wolf form and rushed into an empty room. Lindsay followed her and backed her into a corner.

Lindsay punched the wall next to Gwen. She shifted her head. "I don't know what Heather saw in you to be part of the pack. You're way too weak."

The necklace that had been hanging by a splinter in the floor above fell loose and landed on Lindsay's back, causing her to scream.

Lindsay shook her body for all she was worth. The necklace clattered to the floor.

Trent appeared in the doorframe, having heard Lindsay's bloodcurdling scream.

Gwen looked at the necklace. "SILVER."

Lindsay put her paws on her hips. "Well, what are we gonna do, now? None of us can touch that necklace without this happening." She showed the fresh burn mark on her back. "What do we do now?"

Trent snorted. He extended his paw. "COME."

Gwen pushed past Lindsay and took his paw in hers.

"I'm sorry. Are you walking away from me?!"

Gwen simply looked back, a scowl on her face. "BITCH."

The two of them walked down the hallway. Lindsay growled a low growl at them. She ripped up a piece of floorboard and picked up the necklace with it.

She stepped into the hallway, her foot hitting something cold. She glanced down at the dagger.

Lindsay smiled as she took the dagger and stuck it in the clasp of the necklace, twirling it like spaghetti caught in the tines of a fork.

She set her sights on Trent's back and hurled the dagger as hard as she could.

Trent's ears twitched. He quickly spun around and caught the dagger by its handle. He peered at the necklace wrapped around it.

Lindsay's eyes widened. A gasp came out of her snout. It would be the last sound she'd ever make.

Trent tossed the dagger. He wasn't very fond of doing harm to women, but women who wanted to kill him were, in his mind, a special case.

The dagger made a sloshing sound as it landed in Lindsay's gut.

She fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She collapsed, her body convulsing and spasming.

Gwen and Trent watched as Lindsay's body darkened. Moments later, her body lay on the floor, the color of ash.

Suddenly, it exploded. Trent shielded Gwen from the flying bits. The bits that hit Trent evaporated on contact.

Trent and Gwen continued to walk. Trent stopped suddenly. He rushed up the stairs.

Gwen glanced after him. "WHERE. GOING?"

"CLOTHES!"

Gwen nodded to herself before rushing upstairs. It was a long way home from here and the sight of two naked people walking the streets - much less two werewolves - would raise concern.

The bits of Lindsay that landed on the walls and floor started to flare up…

* * *

"Just calm down. Think of something calm." Gwen - back in human form, but not yet dressed - spoke calmly to Trent, still in wolf form.

She caressed his cheek and leaned into him, his fur feeling good against her naked body…and vice versa.

Trent growled as his body started to shrink. Claws retreated into his fingers. His muzzle shrunk into his face, as his ears did into his head. His tail retreated into his spine. His fur was pulled into his body.

Within moments, Trent was back to his human form, Gwen still holding onto him.

Trent looked down. He was naked…and, judging from a certain part of his anatomy, quite happy at being held by a beautiful woman.

"Whoa!" Trent backed away a little.

Gwen giggled as she picked up her dress. "It's okay. Nothing happened."

"So…I'm a werewolf, now?"

Gwen sighed. "Yeah. Every full moon, you'll get the urge to change and run free. Every so often, to shed blood…and mate." Gwen mumbled the last part.

"And what?"

"Mate."

"Is that so?"

Gwen covered herself by putting on her dress. "I feel like I've ruined your life now."

Trent grabbed Gwen by her shoulders. "My spine was messed up. I couldn't move. I might've spent the rest of my life in a hospital bed or a wheelchair and that's if I lived." He wrapped her in a hug. "If anything, you saved my life."

As Trent broke off the hug to search for his clothes, Gwen glanced down at Courtney.

Trent put on his pants carefully. Having burst out of his underwear, there was nothing protecting him from his zipper. As he put on his shirt, he saw Gwen standing over Courtney, her pinky hooked with that of the deceased.

"So, what's the story with you and her?"

"Well…" Gwen sniffed. "You smell that?"

Trent took a sniff of his own. "Smells like smoke."

Gwen gasped. "Fire!"

"We better go." Trent grabbed Gwen's hand, but she slipped out of his grasp. She went to pick up Courtney. "What are you doing?"

"The other girls here deserve to burn, but I won't leave Courtney here!"

"And if someone sees us carrying her dead body, what then?"

Tears stung at Gwen's eyes. "I'm not leaving her!"

"_Gwen?"_

She looked at Courtney's body. Suddenly, its head raised. Gwen gasped.

"_You must go."_

"But I don't want to leave you. I'm so sorry about-"

"_Living in the past isn't living. You have a future. Don't waste it. I'll always be with you."_

Gwen nodded tearfully. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I was talking to Courtney", Gwen said as she wiped her tears.

"Well, she wasn't talking back."

Gwen glanced up in shock. Trent took her by the hand.

* * *

The building and its contents went up in flames. Trent and Gwen watched from a distance.

The two of them glanced up. They were in front of Electro Light's, which was still open. They looked at each other. They weren't in a drinking mood.

Trent hurried down the street. "Where are you going?", called Gwen.

There was a subway station a couple blocks ahead. As the bus that took her past her building wouldn't run until the morning, Gwen figured it would've been nice to have a place to spend the night.

"_I don't think we were properly introduced. My name's Trent."_

"_Nice to meet you, Trent. My name's Gwen."_

"_That's a very pretty name."_

"_Thank you."_


	5. Looking for a Finish

The subway platform was always a little creepy after dark; muggers and homeless people were quick to harass anyone who dared encroach on their domain.

However, the couple that just entered the rail car felt no such fear as they embarked.

"_You're not a vegetarian, are you?"_

The two of them sat next to each other, the only people in the car.

"_No."_

"_Good. That would've been very awkward."_

Gwen rested her head on Trent's shoulder. He sighed as he caressed her cheek.

"_Do you have any family?"_

"_Mom, dad, baby sister. You?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. All I really had was Courtney."_

Trent glanced out the window at the skyline. He sighed again. The city looked beautiful at night, but couldn't compare to the sight sitting next to him.

* * *

Trent fished the keys out of his pants pocket and opened the door of his apartment. He led Gwen to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

She nodded and caught herself before she fell. She darted around at the unfamiliar surroundings, then looked up at Trent.

"I'd have taken you home, but I didn't know where you lived."

"That's okay. Gonna be a hell of a walk in the morning, though." Gwen rested her head on the cushions. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Trent sat in a chair near the couch. "So, what did you mean, 'all I really had was Courtney'?"

Gwen exhaled. "We were very close."

* * *

"_It started when we were little girls."_

A playground on a sunny day. Young boys and girls playing. A brunette girl in a lavender dress sat atop the slide, ready to go down. Freckles dotted the middle of her face and her short brown hair was tied in pigtails.

Before she could slide down, a larger kid shoved her aside. As he slid down, the brunette hung off the side. She started to breathe heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Help!", she cried as loud as she could.

Another girl with a band through her dark hair sat in the sandbox making castles, getting sand on her blue dress. She heard the girl's cry and ran toward her mother.

"_My mother got her down. She was pretty shaken up, but other than that, she was fine."_

The dark-haired girl ran up to the brunette. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That jerk shouldn't have been on the slide."

"I'm Gwen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Courtney."

The two girls hugged and hooked their pinkies.

"_From that point, we were inseparable."_

* * *

Pictures of the two girls lined the walls, from hugging and smiling in their dresses to smiling gap tooth smiles as they each held up a loose tooth, to holding onto each other in graduation robes.

The pictures rattled above a bed in a college dorm. Laying in the bed was Courtney, making love to a young man with a green Mohawk in the middle of his dark hair.

"_We were pledging a sorority at that time."_

Gwen walked in and dropped her backpack on the bed. "Oh, my God."

"Gwen!"

She glanced over and saw Courtney and her guest, who eyed Gwen ravenously.

"I'm sorry, Courtney. Didn't know you had company."

The brunette hit her forehead. "Where are my manners? Gwen, this is Duncan. Duncan, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you." Gwen gave a slight wave.

"Pleasure's all mine." Duncan flashed Gwen a smile.

* * *

"_To this day, I'm not sure how it happened, but the two of us fell into a relationship."_

Duncan and Gwen backed into a washroom and took their clothes off, kissing each other all the while.

They stumbled into a bathroom stall and slammed the door.

* * *

Outside the library, Gwen sunk to her knees and cried. Duncan took a drag off of a cigarette.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Courtney."

"What about her?"

"Us. This is gonna kill her."

"That's if she finds out. You care for her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you wouldn't want to hurt her in any way, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's settled: she never finds out about this."

* * *

In their dorm room, Gwen wept at Courtney's feet. "I'm so sorry about this. I swear, I didn't want any of this to happen."

Courtney opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of her phone cut her off. "Hello?" She nodded at what was being said to her. "Fine." Courtney pocketed her phone and put on her coat.

"What's wrong?"

"Heather wants to see us. Emergency meeting." Gwen followed Courtney to the door, but she stopped at seeing the brunette's finger in her face. "And you can bet we'll talk about this later." Courtney's voice dropped to an unnerving octave. Gwen whimpered a little; she'd never been spoken to that way before, least of all by Courtney.

* * *

At the beautifully appointed sorority house, Heather stood on the front stairs. "So, ladies, on this full moon, we will be spending the night in Fairview Field."

One of the pledges - a wide-eyed girl with short, pigtailed red hair - raised her hand. "For how long?"

A wicked smile crossed Heather's features. "Until I get bored."

* * *

"_Little did any of us know that there were wolves creeping around the fields."_

Fairview Field. Quiet, vast. The sorority sisters ran in different directions, hoping to avoid the feral wolves.

One wolf advanced on Courtney. She froze in fear. From ten feet away, Gwen charged, knocking Courtney out of the way. The wolf sunk its teeth into Gwen's midsection.

"Gwen!", Courtney cried. Another wolf leapt at her from behind, sinking its teeth into her shoulder blade.

Screams and howls filled the air.

* * *

"_As we soon found out, those were no ordinary wolves."_

A loud collection of howls came from within the sorority house.

* * *

"_About a month later, Courtney and I invited Duncan over."_

It was around two in the morning, long after everyone had gone to sleep. The full moon shone brightly in the night sky.

Duncan knocked on the door of their room. Within moments, the door opened and he stepped in. The room was completely dark.

"Where are you?"

"Come by the bed." Courtney giggled.

"I can't see the bed."

"Just follow our voices."

Duncan felt around for the bed. "Come on, girls. Help me out."

The sounds of cracking and growling could be heard as Duncan continued to stumble.

Duncan fell onto one of the beds. He rolled over to perhaps get a better look.

The light switched on. Duncan paled as he saw not the girls, but a pair of wolf creatures in stretched and ripped negligees. One had dark hair with teal highlights, while the other, angrier-looking one had short brown hair.

He was at a genuine loss what to say or do.

"WANT. US. BOTH?", growled the wolf with highlights.

"YOU. HAVE. US!"

The wolves charged at Duncan faster than he could react. The sounds of snapping jaws and cracking bones filled the air.

* * *

Gwen, having returned to human form, stared in horror at what she'd done.

"_I wasn't very proud of myself and I'd never told _anyone_ about it until now."_

Courtney stepped over Duncan's mangled corpse and shook Gwen out of her appalled state.

"_I'd thought that Courtney overreacted a little, but I could never bring myself to tell her."_

She hooked her pinky and grabbed Gwen's pinky with it. Gwen glanced at Courtney and smiled through her tears. The two of them hugged.

* * *

"We did our best to dispose of the body and we tried to go on with our lives, but Heather found out and, from then on, we were stuck in the pack."

Gwen slumped down in her seat. Trent, sat next to her. "Okay, that is an incredible story."

"The funny thing about that incident - with Duncan, not the wolves - is that it made Courtney and I stronger. We were closer than ever after that."

"I'm very sorry about Courtney, but I really think she'd want you to be happy, no matter what."

Gwen looked up at Trent. "You're right." She stood up, gazing out at the window. "So, what do you say we get a good run in while the moon is out."

"'We'?"

"Unless you know any other wolves you're meeting tonight."

Trent shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking we could stay in…amuse ourselves, somehow." He slowly approached her.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty frisky." In the past, he'd have been nervous about saying this to a woman, but the glint in his eyes said that he wasn't that guy, anymore.

Gwen's nose stretched into canine form. She took a deep sniff. "I can smell it on you." Her nose shrunk back to its dainty human one. "Truth is, so am I."

"Seriously, how are you able to change your body parts like that?"

Gwen stepped on her tiptoes and whispered in Trent's ear. "If you're good, I'll teach you."

Trent rushed to the bathroom and threw open the door of his medicine cabinet. He pulled out a box of condoms.

"You're gonna need two." Trent spun around. Gwen was right behind him. "I have a feeling."

* * *

The sun peeked through the window into Trent's bedroom. He put his arm over his eyes to block out the sudden onslaught of brightness.

Through his haze, he stepped on several articles of clothing. If he'd been even semi-conscious, he'd have noticed that they were torn apart, as if ripped to shreds.

He shambled to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He was completely human.

Trent focused on his shoulder blade. Two bite marks. It wasn't a dream. He turned around and glanced at his back. Reflected in the mirror were three deep scratch marks on either side. He tentatively touched one. A little sore.

He peeked out at Gwen sleeping in his bed. Definitely not a dream.

The phone rang and shook Trent from his reverie. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Did you bring dogs into your apartment last night?"_

Trent gulped. "Dogs?"

"_I could hear a couple of dogs howling in your apartment last night. Almost like they were in heat."_

Trent chuckled to himself. 'In heat' wasn't too far from the truth. In fact, he distinctly remembered Gwen's wolf form lying on her stomach on the bed and his own wolf form saying, "WANT. SEE. YOU."

"_You know damn well this place doesn't allow animals!"_

"No, Mr. Hatchett. What had happened was that I had Tivo'd a documentary on the mating habits of wolves and I was only able to get around to watching it last night. I'm sorry if it was too loud." Trent exhaled, amazed that he was able to come up with something off the top of his head like that.

"_Okay. Just keep your TV watching at a reasonable volume."_

"I will. I promise." The click on the other end allowed Trent to hang up.

A slight moan from his bed. Gwen stretched a little before settling back to sleep.

Trent's cell phone rang, clattering from within his drawer. He opened it and pulled the phone out.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Trent."_ It was Geoff._ "What happened to you?"_

"Happened?" Trent started to pace.

"_Last night, at Electro Light's. You just disappeared."_

"Well, I had to…take care of something. How'd you even get this number?"

"_I have everyone's number"_, Geoff said with nonchalance. _"So, something…or some_one_?"_

Trent stopped as he gazed at Gwen laying in bed. "I hardly think that's your business."

"_Thinking hardly. Got it."_ As Geoff chuckled, Trent rolled his eyes._ "So, did you have a wild night?"_

Gwen rolled onto her stomach, revealing three deep scratch marks on either side of her back.

Trent sighed. "You could say that."

* * *

A/N: Yet another Halloween where I finish up a story about monsters and "Total Drama". Funny thing: unlike last year, I'd planned this story months in advance...and I'm still getting it up at the last minute. Go figure.

For the few who did, thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
